


Innocence

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven doesn't want to go back to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Raven tries not to think about anything, but Charles finds her and crawls behind the curtain to sit next to her.

“Bad day at school?” he says gently.

“I don’t wanna go back,” Raven whispers.

“Didn’t you have fun?”

She shakes her head and pulls out the crayon drawing of the blue girl. “The teacher asked why I drew an alien. I said I drew a person, but she said _people_ don’t look like that. I said some do, and she got mad. I don’t wanna go back.”

Charles hugs her and ruffles her blond hair. “You don’t have to.”

08/12/2011


End file.
